totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ja kontra Fobia
Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - nowy rozdział - odcinek 7 Chris: Ostatnio na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki - nasze drużyny musiłąy spędzić noc w lesie pełnym wielu wszelakich niebezpieczeństw. Wrzeszczące Susły znów poradziły sobie bardzo dobrze, natomiast Zabójcze Okonie poza spalonym namiotem, brakiem snu, jedzenia i zmęczeniem, przegrali wyzwanie czwarty raz z rzędu. Kurczę, ta drużyna jest tak nieskuteczna, że niedługo wszyscy od nich odpadną. Pożegnaliśmy się z Beth, która przypadkiem spaliła namiot. A co czeka dziś naszą siedemnastkę pozostałych? Łatwo napewno nie będzie. Oglądajcie Wyspę Totalnej Porażki!!! Ognisko Trent: Ale wtopa... nigdy się chyba nie przełamiemy... Courtney: Musimy przede wszystkim bardziej się zorganizować, najlepiej wszystko zacząć planować. Eva: Mam gdzieś jakieś planowanie, po prostu trzeba wkońcu się ogarnąć. Inaczej nigdy nie wygramy. Courtney: Ogarnąć, czyli zacząć planować. -.- Eva: Czy prosiłam cię o komentarz? Courtney: Nieważne... och... Owen: Od tego snu zgłodniałem. Ma ktoś coś do jedzenia? Eva: Musisz zrzucić parę kilo. "Parę" znaczy około 20-30. Owen: Sorki, ale diety i odchudzanie nie są dla mnie. JA muszę jeść, żeby myśleć i normalnie funkcjonować, heh. Eva: Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę na ile różnych chorób możesz zachorować przy takiej nadwadze w wieku 17 lat? Tarczyca, cukrzyca, miażdżyca, mam wymieniać dalej? Owen: E tam. Courtney: Musisz ciągle myśleć o jedzeniu? To nie program kulinarny. Owen: Czepiają się... Ja zawsze jadłem, jem i będę jadł! Taki jestem, juhu dla mnie! Eva: Ten grubas to obciążenie dla drużyny. Oczywiście, drugie najsłabsze ogniwo. Pierwsze to panna porządnicka zwana jako Courtney. Noah: Hah... no wiecie co ślizgawy? Tyle razy przegrać? Żeeeeenaaaadaaaaa! xD Duncan: Ale prosisz się o wpierdol ciołku... Noah: Pff... nie sraj, to dla beki. Bridgette: Masz rację, dla beki. Arcyzabawne, jebłam w ziemię ze śmiechu. Noah: Też mam ochotę jebnąć w ziemię widząc ciebie. Trent: Powiedz to jeszcze raz, a tak jebniesz w ziemię, że już z niej nie wyjdziesz. Noah: ... Noah: Obrońca się znalazł. Będzie moim celem, gdy dotrwa do połączenia drużyn. Razem z jego żałosną Bridgette. Trent: Za kogo ten gnojek się uważa? Wygląda jak przeszczep, zachowuje się jak koks, nie wspomnę o jego cwaniakowaniu. Ciekawe, dlaczego jeszcze nie odpadł. Bridgette: Trent się za mną wstawił. To było słodkie. ^^ Justin: Spokojnie, my się nim zajmiemy, jak wrócimy do domu. Noah: Co to ma niby znaczyć? DJ: Gówno. Nie interesuj się. Noah: Jak mogę nie interesować się czymś, co mnie bezpośrednio dotyczy bystrzaku? Heather: Ale cię zgasił DJ. XDDD DJ: No, sram już. XDDD Katie: Noah, wyjaśnij mi jedną rzecz. Noah: A co chcesz wiedzieć? Katie: Dlaczego jesteś tak w chuj zmierzły i wredny? Noah: No chyba oni. Leshawna: Ja pierdolę... gościu, takie teksty to ja słyszę u siebie na osiedlu od 6 latków. XDDDDDD Gwen: Jego poziom. Noah: Zamknij pysk porąbana gotko, może chcesz, żebym znalazł coś nowego w twoim pamiętniczku? :') Gwen: Wow, ty coś tam masz? Lindsay: Pewnie takiego mikruska, jak on sam, haha! Izzy: Dobre laska! Lindsay: Wiadomka! Noah: Jednak pierwsza na celowniku będzie ta szmaciana kukła, Lindsiotka. Trent: Coś się stało? Bridgette: Niee, sory. Po prostu ta sowa skojarzyła mi się z nieprzyjemnym wspomnieniem. Jak byłam mała, to moje rodzeństwo zostawiło mnie "dla zabawy" samą w lesie, ten dźwięk mnie wtedy przerażał. Od tego czasu boję się być sama w lesie. Leshawna: W porządku laska. Każdy się czegoś boi. Lindsay: Nuuu, ja się na przykład boję spaceru po polu minowym! Straszna rzecz... Trent: No ja tam odczuwam lęk przed mimami. Przerażają mnie ich pomalowane białe mordy. Gwen: I wtedy ognisko zmieniło się w wielki festiwal zwierzeń z naszych fobii. Z tego co pamiętam, to Leshawna boi się pająków, DJ'a przeraża latanie, a Owena... brak pożywienia. No tak, nawet Noah przyznał, że boi się ognia. Gwen: Czego ja boję się najbardziej? Hmm... mam klaustrofobię. Katie: O matko, ja też! Znam ten ból... Lindsay: Co to jest klaustrofobia? Bridgette: To lęk przed zamkniętymi, ciemnymi pomieszczeniami, w których brakuje tlenu. Lindsay: Ooo... no to współczuję. Eva: A ja chyba nie boję się niczego. Narazie nie doświadczyłam strachu. Wszyscy: CO?! Eva: No... dziwne, ale prawdziwe. Duncan: Musisz się czegoś bać, to niemożliwe, żebyś była taka odważna. Eva: Ach tak? A czego ty się boisz panie wszystkowiedzący chuliganie? Duncan: Ja? Yyy... Duncan: Tsa... trochę wstyd. Duncan: No... makiety Celine Dion ze sklepu muzycznego... Courtney: Poważnie? Boisz się makiety? Duncan: ... Heather: Ja lubię Celine Dion. Lindsay: Co to makieta? Courtney: Plastikowa kukła. Lindsay: aaa... dobra, dziwne. Duncan: A wy czego się boicie?! Courtney: Nie powiem. Tyler: No weź, każdy mówi. Boisz się odrzucenia? xD Courtney: Spadaj! Tyler: No dobra, tak sobie żartowałem, heh. Courtney: Mam taką nadzieję, czego ty się boisz w takim razie?? Co, twardzielu? Tyler: Najbardziej boję się solarium... po obejrzeniu Oszukać Przeznaczenie 3 mam lęk przed tymi kabinami... Izzy: Ja bym nigdy w życiu nie poleciała samolotem, prędzej bym umarła! Geoff: Za to ja boję się tornada, jest straszne! Heather: Mamy podobnie, bo ja się boję trzęsień ziemi i tsunami. Przeżyłam jedno, najgorszy dzień w życiu. Gwen: To był taki wieczorek zapoznawczy, jak na koloniach. Aż dziwne, że każdy wyznał, czego się boi. Chris: Dzień dobry obozowicze! Dziś będziecie musieli stoczyć bój ze swoimi największymi lękami! Lindsay: Czekaj, co? Chris: Jeśli uda wam się przezwyciężyć to, czego boicie się najbardziej, uzyskacie punkt dla swojej drużyny. Lindsay: chwila! Skąd oni wiedzą o naszych lękach? Gwen: No nie... kamery są tu wszędzie. Chris: Dokładnie, wszędzie! Nic przed nami nie ukryjecie! Heather: Palant. Chris: Przed rozpoczęciem zadania zmienimy dwie osoby drużynami! Wszyscy: Co?! Chris: Zaskoczeni? Wiem, ze tak. Zmiany są następujące: Noah - od teraz będziesz w Zabójczych Okoniach! Za to do Wrzeszczących Susłów przeniesie się Duncan! Duncan: Uuu... Noah: Meh, w dupie to mam. Courtney: Cudnie, dowalili nam jeszcze Noah. Och, my chyba serio ciągle będziemy przegrywać. Chris: Dobrze. Pora wylosować pierwszą ofiarę. Leshawna! Co powiesz na komorę pełną malutkich, przesłodziutkich pajączków? Leshawna: Ty sobie ze mnie kolo żartujesz?! W życiu!!! Chris: Jak chcesz. Nie miej potem pretensji do mnie, że odpadniesz, gdy twój team przegra. Leshawna: ... Chris: Hej Bridgette. Co powiesz na kilkanaście godzin w lesie, całkiem samej? Zupeeeeełnie samej? Bridgette: O nie. To się źle skończy... Chris: Tyler! Kiedy ostatnio byłeś w solarium? Tyler: NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chris: Heh, jak ja was uwielbiam gnębić, nawet nie zdajecie sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo to uwielbiam. <3 Gwen: Jak wygram milion, to kupię ten program i ja go będę prowadzić. A Chrisa puszczę z torbami. To byłaby piękna chwila. Chris: Minęło 10 sekund! Możesz opuścić komorę, Leshawna! Gwen: Wszystko w porządku? Chris: 1-0 dla Susłów. Warto było się poświęcić, hehe. Bridgette, zapraszam cię do lasu. Gwen, ty się przygotuj do pogrzebania żywcem. Bridgette: No trudno... dam jakoś radę... Gwen: Pogrzebania żywcem?! O nie nie nie... Chris: Zobaczymy, kto wytrzyma do końca. Chris: Dobrze, kto jeszcze nie załatwiony? Owen! Gotowy na głodówkę do końca dnia? Owen: NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!1 Owen: Nie dam rady!!!! To nie na moje nerwy!!!! Przeze mnie przegramy!!! :( Chris: Izzy, DJ, zapraszam na samolot! Oblecicie sobie ze 2 razy wyspę z szefem! Izzy: Izzy mówi NIE! Nie dam rady, zginę!!! Szef Hatchet: Zamknij jadaczkę ruda! Wsiadaj! DJ: Umrzemy... mówię wam, nie przeżyjemy tego! Chris: Teraz pora na Duncana! Gotowy na spotkanie ze sztuczną Celine Dion? Hah. Duncan: ... nie... prowokuj... mnie. Justin: No błagam gościu, z kartonem przegrasz? Duncan: Zamknij się! Dam radę! thumb|center|335 px Chris: 2-0! Courtney: Ciekawe, jak radzą sobie Owen i Bridgette. Chris: Nie interesuj się teraz nimi Courtney, a ciebie Noah zapraszam do siebie. Pora stoczyć walkę z ogniem! Chris: Twoim zadaniem będzie ugaszenie ognia za pomocą gaśnicy. Oczywiście wszystko będzie kontrolowane. Noah: O kurde... czarno to widzę. Eva: Nie bądź większą ciotą, niż jesteś. Noah: Zajmij się sobą babochłopie. Chris: Twoim zadaniem Evo będzie ... wytrzymać dzień bez odzywania się. Wiemy o was wszystko, pamiętajcie, haha. Eva: ... Izzy: Udało nam się!!! DJ: Przeżyliśmy!!! Chris: No to mamy 4-0. Oj Okonie, czyżby kolejna ceremonia? Courtney: Już mam w to wyjebane, szczerze. Przegrywajmy, aż wszyscy w końcu wylecimy. Zawiodłam się. Chris: Bym zapomniał, Courtney! Czas na twoje wyzwanie! Courtney: To znaczy co? Przecież... Chris: Nic nie mów! Wszystko wiemy, zapomniałaś? Courtney: Urgh! Justin: Meh... takie życie. Szef Hatchet: Ej, wyskoczył ci na twarzy ogromny pryszcz. Justin: Co? Nie, niemożliwe. Nigdy nie miałem trądzika. Szef Hatchet: Skoro nie wierzysz... Justin: CO?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Zróbcie coś z tym, zróbcie coś z tym!!!! Szef Hatchet: O, zapomnieliśmy o nich. Szef Hatchet: O oł... DJ: Katie!!! Chris: Courtney, skok do galaretki pełnej żelkowych robaków czeka. Courtney: Nie dam rady, nie mogę!!! Chris: Jak chcesz. Narazie z waszej drużyny tylko Noah nie spękał. Noah: Powinienem dostać za to immunitet. Chris: Chyba się nad tym zastanowię. Szef Hatchet: Ej Chris! Gwen straciła przytomność. Chris: O kurwa, zapomniałem o niej... jak długo siedziała pod ziemią? Szef Hatchet: Eeee... 18 minut. Chris: Oj... no cóż, musimy wezwać pogotowie. Leshawna: Biedna Gwen, oby wszystko z nią było okej. :/ Chris Jak narazie 5-1 (Gwen nie zaliczam). Jeśli któreś z Susłów da radę, to oni znów dziś wygrają. Geoff: Ja nie dałem rady. Heather: Prawie tam umarłam, dlatego musiałam się jakoś wydostać. Tyler: Też stchórzyłem... to za trudne dla mnie. Chris: Cóż, wam też nie zaliczam. Z Susłów ma szansę jeszcze Justin. Ciekawe, jak sobie radzą Bridge i Owen. Bridgette: Ile jeszcze tej męczarni... nudno tu i strasznie. Bridgette: A skąd pyton w kanadyjskim lesie? Czego ci producenci jeszcze nie wymyślą... Chris: No cóż, nie dała rady. Noah: Chociaż ty nie spierdol. Trent: O tak, to ja wygrałem ty skurczybyku biały! Hurra! Chris: 5-2! Nadal brakuje wam 3 punktów, a Bridgette już przegrała. Lindsay: Taaaaak!!! Dałam radę!! :D Chris: 5-3! Uuu, Okonie, odrabiacie straty? xD Trent: Przydałoby się w końcu wygrać. Chris: Dobrze. 5 susłów pokonało swój lęk. Z Okoni mogą go jeszcze pokonać 4 osoby. Sprawdźmy, co u Owena. Owen: Zaraz... umrę... bez... jedzenia... ach... Chris: Owen! Widzę, że wytrwale walczysz! Owen: No... oczywiście... Chris: To walcz dalej, jeszcze pół godzinki. Owen: Pół godziny?! O nie, nie wytrzymam tego dłużej!!! Noah: Moje gratulacje grubasie. Lindsay: Kurczę... no i co teraz? :/ Chris: Jeśli jeszcze jedno z Okoni spęka, to Susly wygrają. Jeśli Eva i Courtney dadzą radę, to przyznam im dodatkowy punkt, z racji tego, że jest ich mniej. Trent: Błagam dziewczyny, nie spieprzcie tego. Courtney: To jakiś koszmar... gdzie tutaj człowieczeństwo, ja się pytam?! Tyler: Spokojnie księżniczko, dasz radę! Heather: Przecież jeśli skoczy, to przegramy. Tyler: A no tak... to nic nie szkodzi, jeśli nie dasz rady! Lindsay: Zależy dla kogo... Chris: Eva, udało ci się. Jest 5-4. O dalszych losach zadecyduje Courtney. Skoczy i da wygrać swoim? Czy nie skoczy i pozwoli się znienawidzić reszcie zespołu? Courtney: Przymknij się Chris! Courtney: Zrobię to... dam radę, napewno. Chris: Dała radę i zdobyła bonus dla swojej drużyny! Zabójcze Okonie wygrywają! Nareszcie! Courtney: Wygrałam to dla nas! Hurra! Chris: Co się tyczy Susłów... dziś wieczorem pożegnamy się z jednym z was. Idźcie zagłosować. Leshawna: Ej, a gdzie jest Gwen? Chris: Dowiesz się tego po ceremonii. Leshawna: Okej... Leshawna: Trochę się o nią martwię, zaprzyjaźniłyśmy się. Heather: Mam nadzieję, że nic jej nie jest. Spoko laska z niej. Chris: Na tacy mam tylko 8 pianek. Dla jednego z was nie wystarczy, ta osoba będzie musiała udać się do Portu Wstydu i odpłynąć Łódką Przegranych. Zanim d tego dojdzie, wymienię bezpiecznych Susłów: DJ. DJ: Jest! Izzy. Izzy: Izzy dała czadu, o tak! Hahaha! Leshawna. Leshawna: Kolejny dzień przede mną, spoko. Duncan. Duncan: Wiadomo, dobrze się spisałem. Katie. Katie: Jej, jeszcze gram! Geoff. Geoff: Ufff... już się bałem. xd Heather. Heather: No i gitarka. Chris: No więc zostali nam Justin, który spanikował przed trądzikiem i Tyler pękający przy solarium. Decyzją waszego zespołu ostatnią piankę otrzymuje... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... .... ... ... .. ... ... ... Tyler! Tyler: O matko, wielkie dzięki! Co za ulga... Justin: Co? Ja? Chris: Tak. Justin, zostałeś oficjalnie przegłosowany przez swoją drużynę. Justin: No nie, porażka... Chris: Proszę cię, żebyś udał się teraz do Portu Wstydu. Odpadasz z rywalizacji jako szósty. Justin: Ech... no trudno. Życzę wam powodzenia, wiem, że zjebałem sprawę. DJ: No, niestety kolo. Ale i tak nadal cię lubimy. Justin: Dzięki, do zobaczenia na zlocie, czy kiedyś tam! Chris: Teraz ważna informacja. Dziś do przegranych dołączy również Gwen, która straciła przytomność podczas wyzwania. Musi zostać w szpitalu przez długi czas. Nie wiadomo co jej dolega. Także zostajecie w ósemkę. Leshawna: Żartujesz sobie z nas... nawet nie zdążyliśmy się z nią pożegnać. Heather: Szkoda mi jej. Taka fajna była. Katie: I odjebała Noah taki numer, że naprawdę sztos. DJ: Miejmy nadzieję, że do końca programu wyzdrowieje i zjawi się w finale. Geoff: Chris, pożycz jej od nas szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia. Duncan: Mi też jest nawet przykro. Duncan: Zaczynam rozumieć, że ten idiota przeczytał jej pamiętnik, chyba jej się podobałem. Szkoda, że się bliżej nie poznaliśmy. Ale co poradzę, trudno. Nic już nie zmienię. Izzy: Izzy też będzie jej brakować, porządna laska. Chris: I tak kończymy siódmy odcinek Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. Bądźcie z nami, oglądajcie następne odcinki, to był Chris McLean! Narka! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Cocosanki Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - nowy rozdział - Odcinki